Umano Oni
by NinjagoZ
Summary: On Brittany's birthday, four friends decide to go to a mansion on the edge of town. Brittany, Caleb, Fabian, and Bea Anna got to go inside, but there was a bad side effect: they got trapped in the mansion with a demon! Their friends come to save them, but do any of them even make it out alive? Basically Ao Oni, except me and my buds are in it. YOLO! Brileb, Brishi, Mikuro pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters are actual people who gave me permission to use them! Has the same basic principles, just a bit different... And we have this tendency to make this a little funnier than it is scary. Lol!**

**Shoutout to: Caleb, Red, Alex, Bea Anna, Jaylene, Sebastian, Maddie, Fabian, Austin, Alieana, Kylee, and MEEEEE! Brittany!**

_10-30-2014, Brittany's birthday, the day before Halloween..._

"Come on, Caleb! I wanna go see what's inside!"

Caleb asks, "Aren't you supposed to be the slow one? Jeez, Brittany..."

"Sorry, I got too excited." Brittany's sheepish grin makes her boyfriend roll his eyes.

Bea Anna asks, "Brit Brit? When are we gonna get there?"

"Yeah!" Fabian says, creeped out by the woodland, "Let's go home! Pepperoni, all you want to do is look, I hope!"

Brittany stomps and starts, "I'm the birthday girl! Nobody can leave unless..."

"You say we can..." They finish, exasperated.

Brittany's blue eyes flashed with humor, whipping her shoulder-length brown hair around her as she looks around. She was thin as a rail, but not very tall. Her blue jeans and dark violet long sleeve shirt complimented her pale skin tone. She had her hand around Caleb's fingers, dragging him along. Her green teardrop necklace on a black string flew every which way.

Caleb was a blonde boy with short hair and grey-blue eyes. In his grey hoodie, blue tee, and khaki jeans (how I made those, you'll never know...), he was very nice to look at. His kind personality made that even better. Unable to gripe, he followed his girlfriend with no argument.

"Ow! Hey, that's my finger!" Caleb complained good-naturedly.

Brittany argues, "You guys are _sooooooo_ slow! It's _only_ ten fifteen!"

"I don't really wake up until three in the afternoon..." Caleb grumbles, but there is no malice in his voice.

Bea Anna looked at Fabian and whispered, "Ew! Gross, next they're gonna start sucking face with each other around here!"

"I heard that!"

"Sorry, Brit..."

Fabian nervously chuckles, "I wish you hadn't suggested this place... I mean, Pepperoni's birthday is right before all this Halloween bad luck..."

"Heh, you still call her Pepperoni..." Bea Anna laughs.

Fabian is a tall, slightly chunky young man with Mexican skin color. slightly fluffy black hair that he purposely smoothed down, and brown eyes. His blue hoodie prove that he was easy to laugh with by being messy and unkempt, a sign of those who are happy. It is a fail-safe logic. He kept his eyes strangely narrow.

Bea Anna is a tall brunette with curly shoulder-length hair. She has bright hazel eyes. Her smirk says she's not into being a girly girl. Her thick orange sweater has a Florida basketball logo on it. She has on a pair of sexy black boots with boot cut jeans. Her body was nice and curvy, though she kept that all covered up.

When they approach the mansion, Brittany is the first to speak: "Whoa! That's amazing...! It's actually here...!"

"Yeah, that's kind of odd. Thought it was just a rumor!" Bea Anna agrees.

Fabian laughs awkwardly, "N-now can we leave...?"

(FORGIVE ME FABULOUS! SOMEBODY HAD TO BE TAKESHI!)

"No." Everyone responds.

Caleb teases, "Now come on, Fabulous!"

"Eheheh!" Brittany snickers, Bea Anna grinning away evilly.

Fabian reluctantly walks inside with the others, where they each make a comment about it's cleanliness. For the first time, Fabian _knew_ in his _bones_ that this was the wrong decision. This was a bad choice, and there was nothing in this mortal world that could convince him that this was a great idea. Caleb gets a bunch of cobwebs to the face when he walks in, Bea Anna ducking under the same situation. Brittany, being smallest, didn't have to try.

"I wanna go upstairs, guys!" Brittany insists greedily.

Bea Anna shakes her head, "No! Everybody knows that when you go upstairs in a haunted house, you die! Every novel does that!"

"Well, I think we should leave..." Fabulous Fabian mutters, anxiety kicking in.

Caleb rolls his eyes, "You aren't leaving."

"Drat."

A loud crash emits from the kitchen, and Fabian actually screams like a girl. He and Bea Anna hugged each other like a couple, while Caleb tried to be protective by going to his stubborn girlfriend's side. She rolled her eyes, easily identifying the sound. She was the only person clumsy enough to memorize the sound of a shattering plate. Brittany started to walk towards the sound.

"Wh-why are you going TOWARDS the sound of danger?!" Fabian demands, "You should be running the other way!"

Brittany snorts, "It's just a broken plate! Caleb and I will check it out."

"Yeah, but somebody needs to make sure Fabulous and Bea Anna don't bolt..." Caleb coughs.

Brittany mumbles, "Cowards."

Fabian suddenly got the feeling he would never see Brittany agin if he didn't say this: "Brittany! B-be careful..."

"I will, but only 'cause it makes you feel better." Brittany tells them, then walks forward a bit more slowly.

"So," Caleb started once his girl was no longer in sight, "What should we do while she's investigating? Tic-tac-toe? "

Bea Anna shrugged, then said, "No, cuz I hate you."

"Gee, thanks..."

Fabian suggests, "We could _leave_... I like that idea, don't you? Yeah, I know! Let's leave now!"

Caleb and Bea Anna watch him go to the door, and turn the handle. When he pulls, however, it is locked. Fabian repeatedly tries to open the door, then laughs nervously. His dark eyebrows fly up in shock and he screams like a little girl. In the reflection, behind the other two, was a gigantic blue-purple monster, having a human nose and mouth, ridiculously large eyes, and a large head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Fabian screeches, whipping around to see it is more than just an image.

(Once again! So sorry, Fabulous! X"D)

Caleb and Bea Anna, who had followed him to the door, looked behind themselves. Both gasped and screamed in terror, not knowing why it was there or how it had gotten behind them. It bared its teeth, revealing an assortment of fangs, and two top tusks that were like ceramic knives. Bea Anna grabbed Fabian and ran, leaving Caleb with the monster. He ran away in a different direction.

Fabian and Bea Anna went upstairs, while Caleb had run off into the back, straight to the closet. There was a shrill, weird music playing in each of their minds, but they didn't understand until it was too late.

This was just like that game that Brittany was obsessed with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: We are all 16-17 years old in here! I'm turning 17. Not in real life.**

Brittany gave the plate one look, and decided she wanted a piece. In fact, she took the whole remainder of the plate. It was the absolute most beautiful plate she had ever seen; it depicted the moon shining above an old pond with an abandoned lighthouse that looked suspiciously like the one on the other end of town. With a single move, all of it was in the messenger bag she had brought with her.

"So pretty," Brittany admits, blushing because she didn't like pretty things most of the time.

A loud scream that sounds like Fabian's makes her grin (FORGIVE ME FABIAN) and roll her eyes. The screams from Caleb and Bea Anna that followed bothered her more, though. Brittany came and decided to look. Nothing was there anymore. Brittany narrows her eyes.

Brittany mutters, "If they left me here, they're gonna regret it...!"

She clomps off into a room in the back, hearing faintly a weird, high pitch, scary music in the back of her mind. Simply shrugging it off, she walks into the room to her left. The music increases in volume until it is nearly unbearable. Brittany sees a gigantic monstrous figure in grey walking to the back wall. Just before the figure turns around, something covers her mouth and drags her into a closet.

"Be absolutely silent!"

Caleb had told her to be quiet, which she did. She trusted him enough to follow his lead if he really was desperate for her to. Brittany didn't even dare to breathe. As soon as a door closes loudly, Caleb peeks out and checks to see if the Oni had left. It had, thankfully. He looks serious about this.

"Be careful- we're in an Ao Oni type situation! Remember?" Caleb demands seriously.

Brittany, taken aback by her boyfriend (which they hadn't made official), asks, "W-what? Does that mean we could... Die?"

"Um, well, yes."

"Death and monsters go together like chocolate and macadamia nuts!" Brittany whispers.

Caleb smirks, "Like Hetalia and music."

"Yep. Sooo, it's pretty much one big death trap." Brittany says, calm.

"Yes."

"Can I use my panic button?"

"No."

Brittany pouts, "Aw..."

Suddenly, Brittany grabs Caleb's hand and makes a break for the door closest to them. From the door across the room, the grey monster bursts through the opposing door. It tried to follow them, music blaring through their minds. They ran up three flights of stairs (well, technically Caleb stumbled up them), and the music fades and ceases. Was that strange music their warning of it's impending arrival?

Brittany finally let go of Caleb's hand, frantic and upset. That wasn't funny! That wasn't funny at all! Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye- somebody who shouldn't be alive.

"Hey, isn't that guy...?" Caleb asked.

"T-Takeshi Yosaku?!" Brittany fangirled.

Takeshi was sitting under the bed, staring at them in shock and curiosity. His blonde hair was still short, and he was still cute and young. However, his nose was actually quite petite, despite all rumors to the contrary. He had tears in his liquid blue eyes, and he was shivering in fear.

Takeshi asks, "H-how come you k-k-know my name...?"

"Takeshi, you guys are from a famous video game dedicated to Hiroshi's claims of your deaths by a blue demon!" Brittany gasps.

Takeshi mumbles, "H-H-Hiroshi ab-bandoned us... Went c-c-c-crazy..."

Caleb frowns as his girlfriend helps Takeshi. They may not have made their relationship official, but it was still there, and her reaction made Caleb nervous about this Takeshi Yosaku guy. What if he tried to pull something funny? Then Caleb realized he wa being jealous! He mentally slapped himself for acting so oddly.

"Th-thank you..." He mumbled to the dating duo.

Brittany offers, "It's not a problem. In fact, you can travel with us! We'll get out of here somehow!"

"S-s-sure... I'm not g-gonna s-s-survive without some h-help..." Takeshi mumbles.

Brittany rubs her hand through his hair, "No worries, 'kay?"

"Th-thanks..." Takeshi repeats, this time making Caleb angry. Takeshi had placed his face a little _too_ close to his girlfriend's cheek.

Caleb coughs, "WELL, we should go find the others now..."

Brittany stands up in a cute manner, brushing the hair out of her face. They all nod and walk down the stairs, trying to locate Bea Anna and Fabian. Brittany and Caleb were standing side by side, Caleb purposely blocking Takeshi from her. Suddenly...

"Ah!" Brittany gasped out in surprise as her clumsiness strikes again, this time tripping her up at the top of the stairs.

Caleb instinctively catches her by the midsection, saving her in the nick of time from falling down the stairs. Brittany had wrapped her arms around his neck romantically, and Caleb carries her down to the second floor. Brittany was blushing in surprise, both happy that she had been saved by her boyfriend, but embarrassed that she tripped again.

"Thanks, Caleb..." Brittany says, lowering her eyes to the floor.

Caleb smiles and pecks her on the cheek, "Any time. Always."

He carefully puts Brittany back on her feet. Gently swaying from shock, Brittany cling to his arm, walking with him. Takeshi takes up her other side, once more making Caleb feel annoyed. Takeshi acts afraid, wrapping an arm around Brittany's waist. Caleb clenched his jaw at that point. Whatever romantic move this guy tried next, it would make Takeshi into history...

"So," Brittany asked, "I think they hid in a closet like you did, Caleb."

"Really?" Caleb asks.

Takeshi answers, "Well, it's the only real hiding place in this whole building..."

"Okay, check the closets," Brittany decides with a grin, "But never in front of that monster thing."

"Okay." Caleb agrees, as usual he does not want any conflict with his girlfriend.

Takeshi looks at Caleb with an innocent smile that makes Caleb want to kill the blonde coward. He knew Brittany wouldn't like the fighting, so he simply glared. However, Takeshi rubs her shoulder, cocking his head against her shoulder. That drives Caleb over the edge when Takeshi simply makes a fearful face. He knew this guy wasn't in his right mind!

"Dude, get off my girlfriend!" Caleb finally snaps.

Takeshi points out, "You haven't k-kissed her yet, at least, not in front of me,"

"Um," Brittany starts uncomfortably, "Takeshi, please get off. Caleb and I are not your business..."

Takeshi nods to her. Removing his arm from her, he looks in a closet. It was an empty closet, and Brittany looks at a red note on a bed. It read "5=", but it never finished. She could tell there was another note in this building. She didn't really care, though, because her main priority was leaving this horrible place!

Caleb calls, "Looks like I found Fabian!"

They all look to see Caleb had left the room, and they went into the next one over. The tall Mexican boy was shaking pitifully, nearly in tears from being scared more than he had ever been in his life. He had chattering teeth, and his clothing was ripped to shreds. A small cut on his arm indicates that the monstrosity had once attacked Fabulous. Brittany nodded a thank-you to her boyfriend, then checked Fabian. He was alright, but now Brittany was assured- this wasn't just a practical joke.

They really were in danger...


End file.
